Dance Next Door
by doctortocino
Summary: After her very successful birthday bash Mikan has the attention of everyone even the cool kids that always sit in the back. And with summer closely approaching and the school year almost at its end Natsume decides to do something he's never done before. Can you guess what it is? Oh by the way I don't own GA or any of the characters c:
1. Chapter 1

**_We are made from chemicals_**

**_You are strong so much stronger than me_**

**_All along because you are everything _**

**_And I am nothing_**

**_Chemicals~Tigers Jaw_**

* * *

Class B buzzed with all the after party excitement, Mikan Sakura's birthday party, that is. Nearly everyone had attended and for once people weren't suffocating Natsume. They had Mikan be their victim for the day.

Natsume nudged Ruka, "What's going on?" he raised a brow surprised people weren't surrounding him as they did every other day, not even Permy.

Koko leaned towards Natsume, "It about the party that we missed because of your stupid soccer game. It was apparently the coolest shit of the year. I told you we should have gone," Koko whined and punched Natume's left arm.

"Tch, I know its like me to crash a party I wasn't invited to but if I had gone I would have just attracted all the attention to myself," Natsume said half joking.

"Yeah, yeah whatever but now we'll never know what happened and it's all your fault Natsume-kun!" Koko said sarcastically with a pout.

"Actually...I was there." Ruka said bluntly, interrupting Koko's whines. The two teens eyed him expectantly as a third, Mochu, made his way towards them with his hands in his pockets. "Why's everyone surrounding the bookworm," he asked as he plopped onto Koko's desk.

"Don't know, Ruka was about to tell us why he ditched us before you graced us with your presence," Natsume stated.

"Well hurry Ruka, we ain't got all day," Koko snapped after failing to remove Mochu from his desk.

"Well it wasn't that great. We all got there a bit before noon and she came out a couple of minutes later lookin' like she had just rolled out of bed, too big for her white t-shirt, some shorts, and her messy bun she looked really adorable...don't look at me like that I'm guy and I've got eyes anyway, so she walks out to her backyard right and Imai pops out and starts throwing water balloons at her and I kid you not she was definitely braless. Anyway she changed into a yellow sundress, that tied around her neck or something I didn't pay attention, and came back out greeted us all and her mom makes the best burgers freaking ever. We all hanged by the pool while some really good music was playing and there was some dancing until the karaoke contest started. She and Hota...Imai took the stage and you could literally hear everyone hold their breath-"

"Is she that bad?" Mochu interrupted with a chuckle.

"Tch," was Natsume's reply to the interruption.

"Please continue oh Great One," Koko pleaded.

"It's not that she sucks it's just that no one has seen her take a step on a stage in years. But she did pretty good, to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if she joined the talent show next year. Though I believe Imai probably blackmailed her into it for the cash reward, well whatever they won...Imai was spectacular. And since Mikan's birthday is around Easter her mum thought it would be fun to start and egg war. She set out baskets and eggs everywhere and you only got hit by confetti filled ones if you were lucky. So everyone is running around her backyard throwing eggs with random stuff in them at each other then Permy comes out with the water hose screaming about her hair then Ana and Nonoko start throwing water balloons at her, Mikan's mum had told us to wear something we could get wet in so there was a water balloon fight and then everyone just started jumping into the pool. I left after Imai shoved Sakura's face into the cake and she got her keys to a jeep. I think most of the girls stayed over and watched like 16 candles or something. Mikan is really into the old movies," He looked over at the boys patting Usagi on the head.

"Heeeeyy, Ruka, what are you talking about?! That sounds like fuuuuuuun!" Koko punched Natsume's arm once again.

"Yeah I guess it was," Ruka shrugged.

"And we missed it because of you! You wanker!" He pointed an accusing finger at Natsume.

"Tch, whatever. Seems pretty fucking childish to me." Natsume huffed, slightly pissed to have not been part of all the excitement.

"Natsume you arsehole what are you talking about?! Have you gone mental! A water balloon fight is a sweet fucking way to get a girl wet!" Koko continued his ranting.

Natsume stopped his mumbling and Mochu nudged Koko in the ribs quite harshly when someone cleared their throat. She stood tall with a jacket draped over her arm and three baggies in one hand, she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt with the other.

"Um, Ruka-pyon, you forgot this the day of he party. I was going to drop it off at your house this morning but I was running late." She handed the jacket off and looked over at the other three boys, her gaze pointed mainly at Natsume.

"This is from the party, its not much but I guess its better than nothing, right?" she handed each of the boys a bag, "I made them myself," she smiled and turned on her heel and walked back to her desk.

Once she was out of ear shot the tree boys that had missed the event turned to each other. Mochu began the praising, "Wow! I don't know why I hadn't noticed before but she has some really amazing legs! They were beautiful," he exclaimed excitedly.

"That's because you've never talked to her before and you called her a bookworm up until five minutes ago," Natsume said bluntly.

"Yeah she also doesn't have much presence since elementary school she used to laugh the loudest in our class but she's a lot quieter now," Ruka said as he flipped through one of Natsume's many manga's.

None of the boys noticed how Natsume stared at Mikan even after she had sat down. He'd known who she was. He knew her name and he'd talk to her before...well not really but they'd exchanged a few words once or twice, but why was it that not until he stared right into her olive green eyes that he wanted to find out more. He was about to get up but his thoughts were interrupted by Koko's annoyingly sarcastic voice.

"Oh wow! What a sweetheart! Homemade chocolate," he placed a hand on his chest over his heart, "I'm touched."

"Hey, asshole if you don't want them I'll have them!" Mochu said and began to bickering with Koko again.

"I don't get her. We weren't invited and she still gives us something," Natsume mumbled to no one in particular.

"Because you were invited I told you, remember? And she's just naturally nice she just doesn't like attention," Ruka flipped the page of the manga.

Natsume looked back at Mikan something he'd never thought of doing for a simple girl crossed his mind but he was interrupted when Mikan buried her face in the class representative's arm trying to hide her laughter. "Tch, what a drag that's going to be," he mumbled and hid his face behind a manga.

* * *

Okay so I noticed that I made some mistakes so re-uploaded it and I hope it's better b/c I did fix some things. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review they encourage me to write c:


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tell me that you care and you never do lie_**

**_Fighting for my honor but I just don't know why_**

_**Your Honor~ Regina Spector**_

* * *

Summer vacation had started and everyone had plans, of course. Natsume was spending the first month over at Ruka's place, and even his parents were going to visit some old friend, Yuka...Yuka something he didn't bother with remembering the last name since he was busy packing his bag. "Okay chargers, underwear, laptop, clothes, and phone. I've got everything I need." He zipped his bag and went out into the living room.

His little sister sat on top of the counter eating an apple, "Get down from there before you fall," he said grabbing the keys to his car.

"Oh brother you're no fun," she hoped off and threw her apple away.

"Are done packing? Have you got everything? Your stuffed toy?" he asked as they walked out of their house when their parents honked.

"Yes brother I have everything, and I am not eight anymore I don't sleep with stuffed bears" she rolled her eyes slightly getting in the car with her parents.

"Alright," he said and ruffled her hair and she placed a small peck on his cheek.

Natsume got into his own car and took the long drive to Ruka's house. He pulled into Ruka's drive way where he sat on his porch waiting for him. He got out and looked around, he couldn't help but notice a familiar SUV parked in the house across the street. His eyebrows furrowed, "Yo, Ruka, who lives there?" he asked grabbing his duffel bag from the back seat and signaling at the house across the street with his thumb , his curiosity getting the best of him.

"The Sakuras, why?" Ruka answered leading Natsume through the front door and up the stairs to his room.

"Yuka Sakura lives there?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ruka opened the door to his well organized room.

"Uh, my parents are old friends and they're staying there for a while," he shrugged dumping his bag on the floor, "Who knew?"

"Wanna go say hi or something?" Asked Ruka pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow." Natsume replied slumping down on Ruka's bottom bunk.

Ruka shrugged and connected his phone to his speakers blasting You Me At Six and tossing Natsume the latest volume of his favorite manga .

Mikan heard the door bell ring just as she had finished putting on mascara, "Who am I meeting again?" She asked from the top of the stairs.

"The Hyuuga's, honey," her mum hollered back before opening the door with a wide smile and greeting the people on the other side.

Mikan stopped dead in her tracks. How was it that her mum's best friends happened to be the parents of the most fawned over boy in school. She could only hope he wasn't about to walk through her front. One, two, three...only three Hyuuga's and none that annoying smirk and air of superiority that suffocated everyone.

She greeted her mum's friends with a hug and a bright smile as they walked through the door. Mr. Hyuuga ruffled her hair, "My God you're so big now! Last time your mum sent us a picture you were still in pig tails and had missing teeth!" He said excitedly as she blushed under the attention.

"And look at those legs!" Mrs. Hyuuga exclaimed as she twirled Mikan around.

Mikan thanked them for the compliments and looked over at the third Hyuuga she had welcomed into her home. She had the same raven hair and crimson eyes as her brother except she smiled brightly at Mikan something the only Hyuuga she knew would never even think of doing. "Onee-chan, you are super pretty! Unlike all the girls my brother invites over, they're all super ugly and put on too much make up and perfume it's terrible!" The younger girl whined, "My name's Aoi, by the way, what's yours?"

"Oh my. Why thank you Aoi, you have such a lovely name. I'm Mikan," Mikan smiled down at the younger teen.

"Ah," Mrs. Hyuuga interrupted, "Mikan, you go to the Alice Academy right?" Mikan nodded once, "Do you happen to know my son, Natsume? How is he doing in school, he never talks to me anymore," she finished with a pout.

"Natsume-kun? Yeah, everybody knows him. He's known as the schools special star, for being good at everything. We have a few classes together and he seems very popular and well liked by everyone and he reads a lot. So you've got nothing to worry about Mrs. Hyuuga he's doing well," Mikan said with a smile.

"Oh, that's a relief! And please just call me Kaoru, Mikan-chan. Oi, Yuka do you think we should tell her?" Kaoru said as Yuka walked into the living room with a tray of sliced fruit.

"Hmmm, yeah, I guess it's time." Mikan's mum said as she set down the tray on the coffee table and gestured for everyone to take a seat in the living room.

"Tell me what?" Mikan asked raising a brow before placing a slice of watermelon in her mouth.

"We are planning on you and Natsume getting married later on!" Kaoru said clapping her hands together with excitement.

"W-what?!" Mikan stuttered nearly choking on the fruit.

"Well, I figured since you only get you inheritance your father left you after you've gotten married I figured you should marry a nice boy like Natsume." Mikan's mum explained as if it was the most logical thing ever.

"Mum I will not! I mean he's good looking and all but no thanks! He's mega annoying and he's…" The adults erupted into laughter in the middle of her argument. She look at the other teenager who looked just as puzzled as her and shrugged.

The adults laughed at their own inside joke while Mikan lead Aoi into her room where they shut out their parents hysterical laughter.

For the rest of the day the two teens just sat in Mikan's room and they talked about the obvious, boys. They were quick in becoming friends and confined in each other about how they've already had their first kiss and how it was a very disappointing event. Mikan wasn't sure how but eventually they got into the topic of Natsume, "My big brother Natsume is such loser he has like an endless list of girls lined up to be his but he literally gives them like two hours of attention. I mean I love him and all but usually they are just really stupid girls who don't mind being used," Aoi sigh and took a chip from a bowl Mikan's mum had brought in earlier.

"How does he balance school, sports, good looks, and girls?" Mikan asked a bit astonished at the fact he could do way more than her in the same amount of hours.

"He learns fast and he obviously has someone doing his homework. The good looks kind of run in the family I guess but I really don't know how he does everything all in one day," Aoi shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and Yuka came in after Mikan opened the door. She told her daughter that she was to share her room with Aoi and gave her a halfhearted apology about the afternoon joke which only made her start laughing again as she was pushed out the room saying a quick goodnight before the door was slammed shut behind her.

Mikan let out a heavy breath and returned to her bed and she suddenly had a weird idea, "Hey, I've got this friend I want you to meet tomorrow he's super cool, and he's the same age as you so how about we have like a picnic and stuff tomorrow so I can introduce you guys?"

Aoi gave a tired yawn and gave a slight nod before drifting off to dreamland. Mikan smirked to herself because she knew the two would get along quite well.

* * *

I am so sorry the ending to this sucks but I promise the next one will be better and will come faster. I've just haven't had the computer to myself much so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next update :D Thanks for reading and please leave a review I'd appreciate it very much. Till next time xoxo


End file.
